Kingdom Hearts III: The Keybalde War
by YukiMizuno
Summary: A type of sequel to Kingdom Hearts II, with some hints of Birth by Sleep here and there… There are no spoilers for Dream Drop Distance; mainly because I have yet to look up spoilers for it and will wait until I have beaten it… You know, like everyone else. :U


**Kingdom Hearts III: The Keyblade War**

**By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** A type of sequel to Kingdom Hearts II, with some hints of Birth by Sleep here and there… There are no spoilers for Dream Drop Distance; mainly because I have yet to look up spoilers for it and will wait until I've beaten it… You know, like everyone else. :U

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or almost anything else in this story. XD I do own a few OC's, but that's about the extent of it.

**KH3-TKW: Chapter 1**

It felt like he was in a dream; and a familiar kind of dream it was.

'_Where… Where am I…?'_ thought a teenage boy with spiky brown hair. He then decided to open his ocean blue eyes to examine his surroundings, only to see something he did not expect.

He was sort of floating in inky darkness, with stained glass window portraits all around him; they seemed to be floating alongside him. All of the portraits were different and unique from one another, showing a different person or creature on them… He even saw a portrait of himself and a few others he knew.

"**It's beginning once again…"** stated a sudden, calm feminine voice from all around him.

"Huh?" questioned the teen with confusion, "What is beginning again? Who are you?!"

"**Don't worry Sora, I'm an old friend of someone you know,"** stated the voice, **"But time is running short for me to talk to you here; so please listen to what I'm about to tell you."**

The teen named Sora only nodded his head this time as his reply; he knew it must be something important by the tone of the woman's voice.

"**An old war will be sprung back to life from history, one that could destroy many realms,"** the voice started to say before making a small pause, **"… The Keyblade War will start once again."**

"The… Keyblade War…?" muttered Sora; he did not like the sound of that statement.

"**Yes, the Keyblade War was a war where a lot of Keyblade Wielders and Masters were killed by a force of darkness called the Nova Chasers,"** the woman's voice explained, **"The Nova Chasers are now back and are now controlling the Heartless; to lure Keybearers to them to slaughter. No one knows what they gain from killing Keybearers, but they must be stopped either way."**

Sora was a bit silent when he heard the woman's story, but the voice continued to explains a few more things, **"I wish I can give you more information, but that is all I know as of now, Sora."**

"Oh… It's okay, I guess," Sora replied with a small nod of his head.

It was after he said those words that Sora started to come to from his slumber, blinking his eyes in a sleepy way from the sudden change of darkness to light in his eyesight. He groaned a little as he then noticed what time of day it was outside through his bedroom window near him; it was morning. He blinked a little before remembering something he needed to do.

"Oh jeez!" Sora yelped as he jolted out of his bed to change into his day clothes, "I need to meet Kairi and Riku at the island today to meet the others!"

It was about ten minutes later that he was finished getting his clothes on. (AN: He's wearing the clothes that he will be wearing in Dream Drop Distance, by the way), "I hope they won't get too mad at me for being late!" he thought to himself as he dashed out of his house, putting on his shoes in a hopping motion as he did.

Little did know that the dream he had was also shared with others, some from his world of Destiny Island; while the other dreams were shared by others from other worlds…

* * *

Okay, so… Here's a beginning of a huge KH story I'm planning. And, as you can guess, this is about a Keyblade War. And hey, guess what? New Keyblade Wielders/Masters! 8D Of course, almost all of them are from other fandoms! :B I will give you hints for the Anime/Cartoons/Games in this story… right now at the bottom of this paragraph!

- SM, KG/SF, EEnE, YGO, EM, LT, TGAoBaM, IZ, FMA, SB-SP, P4, SMB, DL, PPG, StH -

… I didn't mention two of the Keyblade Wielders/Masters up there; two games to be exact, because they were both one worded names in their titles… Well, I guess I can do syllables instead as a clue… OKM and PCN… That's why you get. :U

Anyway, next chapter will have all of the chosen character from their respected fandoms above in the list waking up from their "Dream of Awakening" as some people call it… Well, except for three of the fandoms above, because they have already awoken and are Masters; kind of like King Mickey. Hinthint, nudgenudge. C:

Also, all of the worlds above will have something happen in them in the next chapter… You should guess what it is, fellow readers! XD


End file.
